


Hexside's Resident Human!

by Swirly13



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gus has a dad, I fixed the tags, Lumity warms my heart, Okay my oc is there only for plot development i promise, Quote: "When are we gonna do something about this unspoken thing between us?" "What unspoken thing?", i might use that quote so get ready, i need your opinions, its cute okay?, omg, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirly13/pseuds/Swirly13
Summary: Lumity tingz uwui changed the title, and might again soon, idk.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 72
Kudos: 375





	1. Luz, The Non-Student

“Hey, Eda?” Luz yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

“Can you try and get an alarm clock today? Or maybe, like, a watch?”

The loud rustling from the living room slowed to a stop.

“Don’t you have that phone, or whatever? Use that.”

Luz was already downstairs at this point.

“Eda, I told you already; I have a first day of school tradition. I can’t have no bad juju.” She crossed her arms for an added effect, but was met with an eye-roll. Eda wrapped her hands around the bag she used for collecting trash from the human realm but decided to humor Luz.

“All right. A watch, but nothing else. Deal?”

Luz was about to hug Eda, who braced for the assault, but stumbled and yelled: “Wait!!” After watching her race up the stairs, Eda smiled and shook her head.

“Okay.”

Luz made her way back down with a piece of slightly crumpled paper. Once opened, it revealed a sketch of a wristwatch. Eda took the paper and barely gave it a passing glance. “Pfft. I _know_ what a watch is, Luz.”

She swung the bag over her shoulders and started out the door. “Oh, and enjoy your last day of freedom. You don’t know it yet but Hexside is a real pain.” She walked out the portal door with a wave, leaving Luz in the living room with King, who was gnawing on what looked like a small cake.

“Y’know, Luz,” King said in between mouthfuls. “You should really live it up today before you’re stuck in long, boring hallways all day.”

Luz turned to the little demon, and walked over to cradle him in her arms. “King, you don’t get it. I _want_ to go to Hexside. I want to learn magic and become just like Azura.”

“That green-haired girl? That’s her name? I’ve just been calling her the ‘Cupcake Crusher’.”

He shrugged his little arms before finishing the treat off.

“Amity? Well, not really. And I’m sure she is vewwy sowwy.” She nudged his chin on those last two words, while he muttered angrily. Luz set him free from her arms.

“Y’know what king, I will live it up today. This is my official last day as Luz, the Non-Student!”

“Wow.” King sarcastically clapped from the sofa. “Great title.”

Luz smiled and made her way out the door.

“Hoot! You do you, Luz!” Hooty yelled as he shut himself.

“Thanks, Hooty! See ya soon!” Luz waved until the Owl House was out of sight.


	2. Solo Diolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot doesn't thicken yet, but it's longer than last chapter since i felt it was too quick a read.  
> In this one, we meet Gus's cool dad.  
> Should've mentioned this earlier, but, Gus's dad's name is Diolo.  
> I just wanted a punny title for the chapter lol.

After a couple minutes of walking through town, Luz recognized Willow and Gus and rushed over.

“Hey, guys!” the two were pulled into a group hug with Luz at the center.

“How’ve you been?” willow asked once they were released.

“Yeah, What’s going on in the world of Luz?” Gus asked.

Luz scoffed. “Me? Nah, I’m not really doing much right now. What about you guys? What’s on the agenda?”

“Um, I have a family dinner to prepare for. My Gramma’s coming over tonight.” Willow adjusted her round glasses and smiled.

“That’s awesome.” Luz turned her head to face Gus, who looked like he would explode if he didn’t tell somebody his plans. His Obvious excitement fizzled into a cool, stoic expression as he wiped invisible dust off his shoulder.

“Oh, me? Nothing…Just hangin’ with my dad all day today.” He grinned like a madman.

“Oh yeah, I forgot today’s ‘Dad Day.’” Luz said while tapping her chin.

“I’m sorry we can’t hang out today, Luz.” Willow rested her hand on Luz’s arm lightly.

Luz nodded with a smile on her face. “No prob! Solo Luz adventures are cool too! Besides, we’ll see each other at school tomorrow. Right, classmates?” She elbowed them with a goofy sly grin. Willow and Gus smiled wide.

“I can’t believe we forgot you’re officially a Hexside student!” Gus said as he motioned at him and willow.

The cyclops running the chalice stand the three were at read a number off a small scroll hovering near them. “Number 13? ‘Golden Floral’?”

Willow jumped and held up her hand. “That’s me!”

A chalice with golden flowers on it was placed in her hands, which quickly retracted inwards to protect it. After willow said a hasty “thanks” to the stand owner, the three made it over to the playground. Willow help up the chalice and looked at it, scrunching her face a little.

“Is there…something wrong with it?” Luz looked at the chalice a little closer before Gus placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. She gets like this.” He motioned affectionately to willow, whose eyes were glowing a faint green.

The ground vibrated a little, while thorns crawled up into the air. They formed a sort of canopy around the rim, and quickly deposited many little flowers in varieties of blues and purples. Once it was full, the thorns withered back into the dry grass beneath them.

“Woah…” Luz gaped at the chalice, watching it as it became a silvery color while the flowers manifested gold flakes in the petals.

“Yeah. Gramma taught me that.” Willow smiled warmly and Gus looked at his watch.

“Alrighty, guys. My dad should be here soon.” He looked around semi-anxiously.

“Yeah, I should get going. Tell your dad I said hi, Gus. Bye Luz!” willow waved before she made her way home.

“He’s here!” Gus yelled, catching Luz’s attention.

Luz looked in the direction he was pointing in, and saw a figure who was the spitting image of Gus. Smile and all.

“Wow, he looks just like you!” Luz smiled, but noticed that as he walked closer, he was just like him because he _was_ him.

“Augustus!”

“Dad!”

A huge blue ring appeared before the dupli-Gus was revealed to be a tall, clean-shaven man who wore square glasses over deep brown eyes. “How’s my man?” He asked when Gus wrapped his arms so tightly around him you’d think the guy was made out of rubber.

“Awesome. I want you to meet someone!” Gus pointed to Luz with a smile.

"Hello!" Luz politely waved before a large hand was placed in front of her.

"Diolo. A pleasure to meet you."

Luz shook the hand as politely and as firmly as she could. "Luz Noceda. Pleasure's all mine!"

The man's voice suddenly changed.

"Augustus." His whole vibe was...off. "Do you mean to tell me that all this time, There was a human on the boiling isles? And I was _never_ told about it?"

Gus visibly shrunk back. His father continued.

"How **dare** you call yourself president of the human appreciation club while withholding vital information from the first dad?" He finished with a smile and sparkles in his eyes. He ran over and affectionately buried one of his knuckles into his son's head, while Luz let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad, quit it!" Gus chuckled as he was let down.

"I'm playing, little man! I read all those letters maybe five times over!" 

Gus looked over at Luz and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Fellow Hexsidian!" His father smiled as well.

Luz grinned and waved. "Ditto!"

She watched the two walk off, excitedly chattering among themselves and turned once they were past the entrance to the marketplace. She then turned and started her way downtown.


	3. Y'all getting FED-fed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twins twins twins twi--

It wasn’t long till Luz found herself sitting alone, drawing with a twig in the dirt. She looked at the mini-Luz smiling in full Hexside regalia. She decided to give mini-Luz a host of friends; Eda and king cheering, Willow and Gus at her sides, and mini-Amity, a small smile on her face. Luz was absorbed in her work, until two familiar voices rang out it almost perfect unison.

“Oh, hey Luz!”

Her head whipped around to see Edric and Emira smirking at her. She dropped the twig and waved at them.

“What’s up, guys?”

The twins stepped carefully around her drawing and sat on either side of her, coppery eyes fixated on the scene below them. Edric, of course, was the first to speak.

“You drew this?” his hand waved in circles above the drawing.

Luz nodded.

“Aw, Ed! She drew Mittens!” Emira’s glittery green index finger pointed at mini-Amity. She turned to Luz.

“Can you draw us, too?” Both twins made puppy-dog eyes at her.

Luz’s face flashed pink, but she obliged. Picking up her twig, She sketched out Edric doing a handstand and Emira holding up peace signs.

“Ta-da!”

Luz looked up and saw them acting out what their mini-selves were doing. She chuckled.

Edric picked up the twig and scribbled in an unused patch of dirt. Emira rushed over and giggled. Luz waited until they stepped back and saw a crude scribble of Amity, arms crossed, with a scowl on her face. Luz smiled, and was about to compliment them on their attempt, until Amity walked up to them.

“Ugh, seriously? Playing with dirt? What are you guys, five?” Amity looked at her siblings square in the eye, with annoyance almost dripping off her.

“Oh, ree- _lax_ , Mittens! We were just hanging out with Luz!” Edric and Emira turned with a hand extended towards Luz, who smiled nervously.

“You should see what we’ve been up to!” Emira grabbed Amity’s wrist and led her over to the drawing.

Luz covertly watched Amity’s irises as they swept over Eda…King…they lingered on mini-Amity, and the same small smile appeared on her face, before fading when she saw the Amity the twins were laughing over.

“Ha, ha. Funny.” Amity kicked the angry drawing out of existence, careful not to get rid of happy Amity.

Edric and Emira closed in on either side of luz, speaking in tandem.

“Hey, Mittens?”

“Do you think Mom…”

“Would mind if…”

“…Luz came for dinner?”

The twins ruffled Luz’s hair on that last part, and Amity looked apologetic for a millisecond, before answering their question.

“I don’t know, ask her when we get home. Plus, I’m sure Luz is busy at the Owl Shack anyways.”

Luz wriggled a hand out from her side.

“I-I’m not busy!”

Amity turned, golden eyes swimming with confusion. Edric and Emira smushed Luz into a hug before leaving.

“Expect an invite!” they yelled in unison, waving.

“I will!” Luz smiled and waved, before noticing Amity had stayed behind.

“Hey.” She was a little closer now, whispering. “Meeting tomorrow, at the you-know-where, an hour after school’s over, ‘kay?”

Luz squealed quietly, and nodded. She watched as Amity caught up with her siblings, and felt her missing breakfast catch up to her.

“Gosh, I’m hungies.”

She started off towards a cafe, making a mental note that it wasn’t that weird pet café everyone had had a run-in with earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall loved this chapter! next one's a goodie!


	4. I'm running out of cool names for things in the boiling isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update saturday, but a big ol FAT chapter sunday!!!

After almost five minutes explaining to the barista what a tea was, Luz walked out of there with a cup of sweetened dirt water. Yum. Once she actually tasted it though, it was actually a flavor close to peach. She decided to catch up with Eda back at the house.

Once she made it, Hooty’s bright-eyed face was waiting for her (since he has nothing else to do.)

“How was your day, Luz?”

Luz walked through the open door to find Eda and King sitting on opposite sides of what looked like a small orc with a bowtie and its eyes closed.

“Don’t answer me then. Hoot.” Was faintly heard as the door closed.

“You must be _reeal_ special, kid.” Eda smirked over the rim of her mug.

Before Luz could reply, the orc…thing spoke.

“I come with an invitation from Young Mistress Emira and Young Master Edric. It goes as follows.” It cleared its throat as Luz settled into the far off chair. The orc opened its eyes, projecting an image of the twins.

“Hey Luz! Mom let us invite you to dinner, but you gotta come early.” Holo-Edric stepped back to let his sister talk.

“If you want, you can bring, like, the most formal clothes you have, so we can gauge how much we need to change.”

The holo-twins held up peace signs before leaving a parting statement.

“See ya there!”

The orc’s eyes blinked before closing again, and promptly disappeared.

“Whoa…” Luz didn’t know whether to be surprised or confused.

Eda stood, stretched and walked into the kitchen for a refill.

“Oh, I got that watch you wanted. ‘S in your room.”

Luz raced up the stairs excitedly, making a sharp turn into her room to find a slightly battered Azura wristwatch.

“please light up, please light up…” Luz muttered as she put it on and pressed the buttons on the sides of the frame. Sure enough it lit up, but also talked while the lights were flashing.

“Never relent! Fight the good fight!” with a dramatic flourish came out of the watch’s scuffed frame.

Luz’s grin could not be any wider. But it soon fell.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Luz looked around her room. Boxes labeled “Childhood junk” in scrawly writing lined the perimeter, but the only other clothes she had were two more pairs of tights, a yellow shirt and a white version of her everyday shorts. She picked up a pair of tights and the white shorts.

“This isn’t formal at all.”

Then, it hit her.

Looking at the “childhood junk” box nearest to her, Luz called out to Eda.

“Eeeeeee—“

She was cut off by Eda, already halfway up the stairs.

“Nope. Not doin’ that again.”

In the doorway, Eda could see Luz’s face sticking out, a pout on her face with sparkly eyes.

“Alright, what is it?” Eda leaned on the doorway, sipping whatever she had in her mug.

“I need formal clothes. And I don’t have any.” Luz pointed at the box adjacent to her left leg. “I was gonna ask if I can borrow some of your childhood clothes.”

Eda mulled over it, running her finger along the rim of her mug and sat down next to Luz.

“Fine, but pass me that box on your right, behind the first one closest to you.

Luz followed her instructions, and Eda sliced the tape sealing the box open. Sifting through colorful tunics and leggings, Eda got near the bottom of the box, where the colors got duller, fabrics became more ornate, and Eda looked less than enthused. Finally, she pulled out a cream colored sundress. Eda had a lopsided smile, but a furrowed brow.

“Mm. I remember this one. Lily had just singlehandedly made Grateful Day dinner all on her own and mom decided to give her a vase to put on the table. The klutz dropped it and all the Golden Ambrose in it we were gonna use for the ceremony spilled all over her!”

Eda chuckled and started to fold the dress haphazardly.

“I kept it, to hold over her head, but I completely forgot about it.” She resealed the box before continuing. “I guess she’s been working on her hand-eye coordination since then, huh Luz?” She nudged the girl and levitated the box back into place with a swirl of her finger.

“Plus, yellow wasn’t really her color.”

Eda stood and chuckled before stepping down the stairs.

“Oh, you should probably get going. But I want pictures of that manor! Mama needs to redecorate.”

Luz quickly changed into the dress, and ran down the stairs.

“Okay, I’m out! See you later!”

King was asleep in Eda’s arms, but Eda waved and pulled a book out from behind her with the title “Mansions on A 3-Snail Budget.”

Luz walked out of the door, realizing Hooty was silent.

“Aww, Hooty…I’m sorry for ignoring you. I just had a ton on my mind.”

Hooty sighed.

“Good! Now I can tell you that you look Amazing! Hoot!”

“Thanks Hooty! Now, where’s the Blight mansion?”

Hooty extended his neck out towards the left. “There, down that way.”

Luz waved as she rushed in the direction he was pointing in.

“Thanks Hooty!”


	5. Parents!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAA!! i love this chapter, and i hope yall do too!

Luz arrived at the front gate of Blight manor, slightly breathless and in awe. A small, impressed whistle escaped her as she strolled down the lawn to the front door.

As she reached for the handle, the door swung open with Emira standing at the entrance. She was wearing a long-sleeved, form-fitting dress in a periwinkle blue and a black beaded necklace resting atop her collarbone. Her long braid was loosened and cascaded in waves around her shoulders.

(“But Swirly, this is a Lumity fic! Stop complementing Emira!” you say, and to that I say: I have to, they’re all pretty.)

“Perfect, you’re here!” Emira motioned her inside. Luz was awestruck, and could barely speak.

“You look pretty beautiful, Luz.” Edric piped up from around the corner, in a relaxed tuxedo. (FYI: That’s when the bowtie is undone and the button-up is a lil untucked.)

“Uh, t-thanks.” Luz’s face was beyond red at this point.

(But oh boy we’re just getting started.)

Emira led Luz down the next hallway. “But I can make you look acceptable. To my dad, I mean.”

The two arrived to a charcoal colored door, which Emira knocked on.

“Mittens! Can we borrow some jewelry?”

Amity swung open the door, her teal hair in its usual arrangement, but with arrow shaped hair pins holding it up. Her chestnut roots matched the color of the beads on her wrist and she wore a flowy, jet-black dress that stopped at the shoulders. Her normal triangular earrings were swapped out for small six pointed stars with black gems embedded into them.

Amity’s eyes lingered on Luz’s features, before flicking towards her sister. “Uh, sure.”

She stepped back, and Emira led Luz inside. Luz had a tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach.

‘ _Amity’s room…_ ’ She thought to herself.

The room itself was a sight. A medium canopy bed with pink tulle wrapped around the posts, with drawings arranged onto a corkboard. A huge bay window had many small pillows on its seat, red velvet curtains half drawn.

“Luz! Over here!” Emira’s voice rang out from the walk-in closet at the opposite end of the room.

“Coming!”

“You didn’t touch anything, did you?” Amity turned to face Luz, who shook her head.

Emira had sets of jewelry laid out for Luz, and she picked them up and held them against her face and dress. She finally went with golden studs and a thin yellow ribbon tied around her wrist.

When the three of them made it into the atrium of the manor, a tall, thin woman stopped in front of them with a small, almost mischievous smile across her lightly freckled face. Her long, curly green hair brought away from her eyes with a black headband.

“M-Mother.” Amity straightened up a little bit, while Emira stepped forward.

“Hey mom! This is Luz!”

Luz smiled politely and waved. The woman eyed Luz with a sort of childlike wonder, before remembering her place as the matriarch. Clearing her throat, she extended a hand with a polite smile.

“Hickory Blight. I’m super glad you could join us for dinner.”

After an almost star struck introduction, Luz and the blights made their way to an immaculate ivory dinner table. Edric and a very annoyed looking man were there waiting for them, the man actually holding out a pocket watch tight in his grip.

“Hickory. Five minutes late, again.”

The man, who Luz assumed was the father, had stately auburn hair, grayish strands popping up here and there. Hickory waved his statement off as she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Aw, Finn. Don’t be such a grouch. We have a guest.” Hickory’s slender index finger motioned towards Luz, who didn’t know whether to bow or wave, so she did both.

From her right side she heard a small ‘snrk‘ as amity tried to hold in laughter.

Once all present were seated, servers come out of the kitchen, though they looked really young. Plus, Luz couldn’t help but notice that there were a lot more empty seats.

Hickory noticed Luz’s confusion. “Oh, don’t worry about the other seats, we have guests over.” She snapped her manicured fingers and a young witch with pastel pink hair made her way out of their kitchen.

“Marmalade, say hello to our guest; Luz the human!”

The girl turned to face luz with a small, excited smile. Luz returned the smile with a small wave.

“Marmalade and her family are credited with the creation of the baking coven, and they’re testing some new recipes on us. In, y’know, an ethical way.”

Marmalade ducked back into the kitchen, coming back out with a huge platter having something resembling a broiled turkey on it. Placing it on the table, she announced the name of the dish in a quiet voice.

“This is oven-roasted scorer, with an apple blood glaze. The recipe we used is supposed to offer a good night’s rest, with good morning energy. Enjoy.”

Everyone dug into their meal, chatting along the way. The topic eventually drifted to Luz, inevitably.

“So, Luz, how are you taking staying in the boiling isles?” Hickory rested her smiling face onto her ring studded hands, bright orange eyes shining. From the corner of her eye, Edric was gnawing on a triple wishbone.

“It’s good! Uh, I’m actually enrolled into Hexside. I start tomorrow.”

“Ah! Really?” Hickory snaked her arms around her husband’s. “Me and Finn here were really what they call ‘Hexside sweethearts.’”

The man grumbled, but eventually smiled.

After a filling dinner, Hickory offered Luz a room for the night, which she politely declined. She made her way out of the gate, when she heard a small hissing sound.

“Huh?” Luz turned around around to see amity standing in front of an outdoor cabana, clad in a big indigo robe over Azura pajamas.

“Amity? What’s up?” Luz joined her on the fence, the two of them leaning nonchalantly.

“Did you uh, like dinner?” Amity averted eye contact, staring out at the crescent moon hanging above them.

“dinner was awesome, and your mom is, uh, really quirky!”

The two chuckled, before the topic lazily made it’s way over to the book club.

“You do know where to meet up, right?” Amity looked at Luz through the corner of her eye.

“Of course!” a pause.

“it’s the library, right?”

Amity scoffed.

“You should head home.”

Luz nodded.

“Yeah. ‘Nite, Amity.”

Amity turned to the manor, and after Luz was nearly out of earshot, she mumbled a small: “Sleep tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roughly 1,090-ish words.


	6. First Day of Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I have an announcement about chapter updates:
> 
> I'll be uploading from Monday to Friday, from 9am to 3-ish pm, EST.
> 
> there will be no "fat chapters" on Sunday, but on Friday, since I've gotta clean my house every weekend.
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for reading my baby fic! your comments and criticisms really help the writing process.
> 
> special thanks to TheBaneofthenightserpent for giving me honest, critical opinions!

* * *

Luz made it back to the house later than she expected. The whole way there, she felt this tingling feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach, which she mistakenly credited to the magic food she ate.

She slowly pried open Hooty—who was snoring a little—seeing the living room dark and empty, until a candle flicked on. Eda was sitting in what looked like a tattered computer chair, which she most definitely kept form the trash shipment, and spun dramatically.

“Ah, Lu—“ she spun in place some more, before physically turning the chair to face Luz.

“Ahem. Ah, Luz! Got what I asked for?”

Luz laughed, and pulled her phone out of the dress’s pocket, loading up the pictures.

Eda squinted, and grabbed the phone.

“How can you even see with all of these cracks?” Eda spun her finger over the screen and fixed the cracks on it.

Luz was dumbstruck.

“You could’ve done that this whole time?”

Eda waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah. I’m the most powerful witch on the isles, but it doesn’t mean I’m helpful.”

“You should head on to bed. I gotta look at these, and then I’ll bring it back.”

Eda made her way to the kitchen, where a charmed ink pen floated in wait.

Luz nodded, and went upstairs to change into her pajamas.

After a couple hours, she thought she would stay up forever, until she heard a woman’s voice from across the room.

“Luz.” Something bumped her side.

“Luz, get up!”

Sitting up, Luz was speechless.

The white robe was all too familiar, with its indigo and mauve accents. The pale yellow diamond in the center of a pointed hat, lit by the moonlight, it was Azura.

“A-Azura!” she whisper-yelled in disbelief.

“In the flesh, hon! Really, though, I need to talk to you, but first, yes, book 6 is delayed, but no, it’s not because Hecate’s father died. That’s a rumor. It’s cuz the frost serpent froze four cities, and they’ve gotta thaw.” Azura motioned for Luz to scoot over so she could sit on the sleeping bag instead of the hard floor.

“Luz, I know you’re starting at Hexside, and I wanna let you know that it won’t be easy at first. You will get used to it, though, I can tell.”

She nudged Luz kindly before continuing.

“You’ve got that spunk in you I think no one else on the isles has, and that will take you far. Believe me. But, you gotta be laser focused at times.”

She made a sort of waving motion with her hands near the sides of her head.

“Magic is super hard, and yeah, I make it _look_ easy, but d’ya think Ida and Prince are just there for show?”

Luz shook her head slowly.

“Exactly. So do your best out there.”

She stands, opening the window in the room.

“And remember kiddo:” Azura opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out were flashing lights.

“Never relent! Fight the good fight! Never relent! Fight the go—“

Luz’s eyes flew open to see sunlight pouring in through the windows, her new Azura watch flashing and yelling.

“Oh. It was just a dream?”

Luz frowned, and then squealed excitedly.

“Wait, today’s my first day!”

She quickly got dressed, and made her way down the stairs three at a time.

“Morning! I’m in charge of breakfast!”

The half-awake Eda and King blinked in response.

“oh, that dork Bump has to see you before school starts. Sounds nerdy.” Eda’s head rested on the table.

“Kay.” Luz started to make pancakes using her secret first day recipe, while an occasional yawn escaped the two on the counter.

After breakfast was served and eaten, Luz was off to school.

Near the entrance, she met up with Gus and willow, who bombarded her with stories about how their day went yesterday.

“And, Gramma Thorn would love to see you someday!” Willow’s eyes shone. Luz chuckled, and the three of them made their way to the entrance, where Principal Bump was waiting.


	7. stroke of luck, twist of fate...whatever you want to call it.

“Good morning, Principal Bump.” All three students nodded respectfully at the man. Luz waved them off, saying they’d meet at the cafeteria entrance for lunch. As the other two walked off, Luz followed Principal Bump to his office.

“All right then, now that you are an official Hexside student, we need to place you.” He rested his hands on his desk.

“Amity said something about a placement test, yeah.” Luz was growing more excited by the minute.

He rose what would’ve been an eyebrow.

“Anyhow, are you ready to begin the test?”

Luz pulled a small notepad from her back pocket and nodded.

“What…what are you going to do with that?” Bump pointed at the book with confusion. Then he recognized. “Ah, wait. This is how humans do magic, correct?”

Luz nodded, and the test had begun.

“Show me what you can do.”

After hearing those words, Luz got to work scribbling multiple light glyphs on one page, activating many small light orbs.

Then, she made a much larger one that took up the whole page. Bump watched the orbs levitate and bounce in the air, letting out a small impressed “hmph.”

She flipped the page and drew the new ice glyph she had picked up from her time on the knee, and once it jutted out from the paper, Bump nodded.

“Very well, I have seen enough.” Bump looked for something behind his desk, pulling out a cowl. Luz suppressed the urge to scream.

“Though, since it seems humans do magic in such an odd way, your schedule will have to be tweaked.” Pulling out a pen, he wrote out a note.

“Go see Lady Nix. She will help you with your schedule and uniform. For now though, you have your official Hexside cowl.”

Luz smiled wide, and followed the small map bump had scribbled for her.

“Okay. Room thirteen, hall six. Room thirteeen…Found it!”

Luz stopped in front of a door with a small slotted box on it labeled “Presents for Nix” in cursive. After peering through the window, a small, stout woman waved her in with a smile.

“Hello! You must be our new student.” The woman’s round red eyes were a sharp contrast against her curled charcoal hair.

“Yeah, I’m Luz.”

The two shook hands, Luz was given a yellow lollipop with what looked like a scorpion in it and Nix pulled a couple of crystal balls out from inside her desk.

“Anyhow, I heard you need a schedule?”

Luz nodded.

“Right-o. So, I got word from Bump that you do a kind of glyph magic?”

Luz demonstrated by making a light orb from a pink paper lying on the desk.

“That’s wonderful.” Nix swiped at the ball to her right before tapping a few times on the one in the center.

“Alright, I have your schedule, but since you’re a special type of magic we have to custom order your uniform. For now, though, just be sure to wear your cowl.” She handed a blue slip to Luz.

“Here is you schedule! And if you have any issues or wanna talk or whatever, you know where I am.”

Luz dropped her impaled scorpion stick and went out the door with a wave.

“Sweet! Okay, so first period is: Abominations! Room 39, hall 8.”

Running upstairs and scanning hall markers, Luz finally found the Abominations class, and knocked on the door.


	8. I forgot amity's teacher's name lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!  
> i had the worst case of writers block.  
> as an apology for lack of updates, imma post a bunch of chapters today, with a sizeable amount of Lumity content.  
> thank you guys again for all your support and comments, and dont forget to keep em comin!

Once the door opened, Luz was met with Amity’s face.

“What are you..?” Amity started, and then shook her head. “Uh, come in.”

The teacher at the front of the room read the note Luz handed them in silence, then placed it on the desk beside them.

“Everyone, I would like to introduce Hexside’s first ever human student, Miss Luz No…No-see-da?”

“Noceda. You were pretty close though!”

“right. Anyways, you can sit next to Amity or by Bella here in the front.”

The girl Luz assumed was Bella smiled politely, and Luz retuned the smile before sitting by Amity, much to her chagrin.

As the lesson went on, Luz pulled out her phone and laid it on the table. Amity eyed it curiously, scribbling on a torn piece of paper before sliding it over to Luz. She slowly opened it, careful not to crinkle the the paper loudly.

_What is that?_

Luz wrote back.

**What, my phone?**

_If you’re talking about that purple box thing, then yeah._

**That’s how I see the glyphs.**

_??_

_Those drawing casts?_

**Just look.**

Luz slid the paper on top of the picture of the glyph she had seen when Eda had gone more owl than lady. She promptly received a reply.

_So that’s what a regular cast looks like to you?_

**No, but it’s like an invisible picture.**

**Regular spells you do are basically the outline.**

_Oh. I didn’t know that._

The paper conversation ended there, and amity turned her attention to the front of the class. Luz tried to keep up, but decide to wait until the teacher cast a spell.

During the class luz scribbled pictures on the back of the syllabus given to her. Near the midpoint of the class the syllabus was littered with Azura doodles from the dream she had, little Guses and Willows hanging out with tiny Luzes, But in the center of it all, Luz was fleshing out a sketch of Amity’s side view.

Luz was so into it, she almost didn’t hear the teacher’s demonstration.

“Alright, now that you all know _how_ to control an abomination, it’s time you all learn how to do a thing called ‘shifting.’”

Luz looked up, phone ready in her hands.

Amity looked up from her notes, noticing the myriad of pictures on Luz’s paper, eyes lingering on her likeness.

Shaking her head, she followed the teacher’s movements.

“We’ll go counterclockwise, making sure to imagine who you want to shift your abomination into. I recommend doing you first, to keep it simple.”

The teacher’s example abomination shuddered, before becoming a carbon copy of the teacher.

“Oohs” and “ahhs” rang out, before the abomination was told to cower.

Luz snapped a picture and studied the glyph that appeared before putting her phone into her pocket.

“Next class, students, we will turn your abominations from lesson three into your mirror image. Please practice!”

The teacher sat at their desk, and the students began to socialize.

Luz continued to shade amity’s fingers, which held up her face as she stared ahead.

“Is that, uh, me?” Amity’s black fingernail drifted above the portrait.

“Yeah! Hope you don’t mind, I was just bored and was in a drawing mood I guess.

“How did you shade like that? And my hair looks so real!”

Luz smiled to herself, glad that Amity was out of her shell.

“Well, I just—“

Luz was cut off by the ball and the scuffling of boots.

Amity reverted to the aloof, stoic version and silently made it out of the room.

Luz folded the page, saying she’d explain at the book club meeting later. She made her way to the next class with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma just stop formatting next chapter. it's tiring, lol. unless it like, helps you read. otherwise i'll keep at it.


	9. Club Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! It's me again! just wanted to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. yall are amazing.

After eight classes and a brisk lunch, it was the end of the school day.

“So, you wanna meet her?”

Willow’s aquamarine eyes glittered pleadingly.

“Sure, I just have a thing first.” Luz smiled before Gus countered with his own question.

“A thing, like, school stuff?”

Luz chuckled nervously.

“Mm-hm! Orientation and all that biz!”

The trio said their goodbyes, and Luz practically flew to the library.

She strolled in fake-casually, eyes darting excitedly, and walking past a sign that said “Crafting time In The Library!”

The sounds of childlike laughter almost drowned out the lilting giggles of a certain teal-haired witch.

“Guys! We’ve gotta clean up!”

“Miss Amity! Miss Amity! I’m just like Otabin!” a lispy, high voice yelled over the other voices.

“That’s wonderful, Xia.”

Luz walked in slowly, making sure no to step on chubby fingers scattered across the ground.

“Is this crafting time?”

She nudged Amity’s shoulder before crouching down to catch a child who tripped on yarn.

“Whoa!” she thrust the kid into a rocket ship motion with her arms, causing giggles.

An eruption of “me nexts” exploded out of the little room.

Amity smiled wide.

“Now, kids, if you want to ride Luz you have to clean up.”

Luz stood up, dusting off her leggings.

“Hey, thanks.” Amity looked somewhat exhausted.

“No problem! They looked like they were wearin’ you out anyhow.”

“Yeah.” Amity sighed with a smile.

After everything was cleaned up, and all the children were rocketed into the hands of their parents, the two girls strolled their way to the romance section of the library.

Once inside the secret room, Amity slumped onto the beanbag in the corner of the room, while Luz turned the chair at the desk to face her.

“You’re really good with little kids.” Amity played with a strand of hair that fell out from behind her ear.

Luz nodded. “My mom used to work at a pediatrician’s before moving up to regular nurse. I would help out over the summer and play with the little kids before their appointment. Get ‘em in the mood.”

“Aw. That’s really sweet.”

Luz blushed for a second.

“It’s nothing.”

Luz dug into her pocket.

“oh, almost forgot.”

Pulling out her syllabus from the abominations class, she unfolded it to reveal a complete sketch of Amity’s concentrated face leaning into her hand, complete with a signature in the corner.

“Wow…” Amity was awestruck, and the flush on her face did not go unnoticed by Luz.

“I love it!” Amity moved the beanbag a bit closer now, and was smiling wide.

“You were asking earlier how I did that shading, but when the bell rang you left, so I figured I’d show you here.”

She pulled out a pad of paper from the hood of her cowl.

Amity looked on with confusion.

Luz met her gaze with an embarrassed expression.

“I left my bag at Eda’s.”

“Ah.”

Luz sat crisscross next to Amity and showed her the technique she had been working on since the first Azura book came out, wanting so bad to emulate the awesome art.

Amity Listened and tried it out for herself, drawing Azura and Hecate in a scene where they are locked in battle. It was a bit simplistic, but she was proud.

During the silence, Luz observed Amity. The way she made the facial expressions as she drew them, the scratching of pencil against paper.

‘ _She looks so…peaceful like this_.’ She thought.

“Done. How’s it look?” Amity’s voice snapped Luz out of her daze.

“Oh, yeah! That’s great.”

“Thanks.”

The silence was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

“Soo…uh, book 6 huh?” Amity extended her arm to grab book 5 from the shelves.

“Yeah.” Luz pretended to be interested with the damask pattern on the carpeting, but her mind was going a mile a minute.

“Any speculations? I’m sure Hecazura becomes canon…”

“Heh…knew it.” Luz scratched behind her ear, still thinking.

It was so easy to talk to Amity earlier, and not just in school, but at the knee, at convention—it was just easier then. Why is it so hard now?

“Y-Y’know, I—Azura actually came to me in a dream.” Luz was desperately trying to keep the conversation flowing, and this topic looked like it got Amity’s attention.

“Really? What happened in it?”

“Not much. I just got a pep talk from her. I guess I subconsciously needed it.”

Amity looked at Luz with awe. “Wow.”

And back to the silence.

“So, Luz I didn’t get to ask back then, but…how was that dinner?”

Luz flashed back to her time at the dinner, smiling at the stark contrast between Amity’s parents.

“I’m guessing that smile meant you enjoyed it?”

Luz nodded.

“Your mom was so fun and nice, and she rubs off on your dad a bit.”

Amity’s eyes were staring directly at hers now, a darker amber color due to the lighting in the room. The tingle in her stomach came back again.

“That food was amazing. Who knew the baking coven had such great recipes?”

“Yeah. Tha—what was it? Scryer?”

“Scorer.” Amity corrected her.

“That. I think it left me with a tingling feeling in my stomach. Weird, huh?”

Amity’s head tilted, and a part of Luz’s brain fizzled with electricity.

“Marmalade told me the effects wear off after a morning.”

Luz’s nonchalant smile fell.

“Oh.” She paused. “Well then.”

“Relax, it’s probably a human thing. No need to worry, right?”

Luz snaked her arm around her stomach.

“I would say yeah, but I’ve never felt this before.”

Amity rested her head chin in her hands.

“Let me guess; your stomach feels like a bubbling cauldron, your palms are sweaty and your head feels like it’s spinning. Right?”

Luz nodded slowly.

“You’re just nervous about something. I usually get like that during coven meetings. Lady Lilith has this very intense stare.”

The two girls laughed, and the tension lessened. Luz felt calmer now, but didn’t know why she was nervous.

Amity looked at the clock that hung above them.

“Well. That’s all the time we have today, I guess.”

Amity sighed before standing and stretching.

“Guess we’ll meet again onn…”

Luz stood and put the chair she was using away.

“How does tomorrow sound?”

Amity nodded, and the two went their separate ways.


	10. i believe in equal opportunity bait and switch dream sequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just started crossposting on quotev, (https://www.quotev.com/Swirly13), idk if you want to recommend or share either version of the story, on anywhere...get some artists on this disaster train. which reminds me: pleas please plase if you have any art of this story or anything please lemme know! i wanna see your creations.

Luz walked out of the library in a daze. And by the time she had made it home, it was already night out.

“oh, nuts!” Luz raced to the front door. “I was on dinner tonight!”

“Hi Lu—“ Hooty’s eyes widened in place of a smile.

Luz threw the door open, only to find Eda and King snuggling on the sofa, sound asleep. The crystal ball on the table blaring some game show. Luz sighed, walking into the kitchen where she found a note.

**_You were taking too long to get here, so I got takeout. Yours is in the fridge._ **

**_P.S: Give a heads-up next time you hang out with your little girlfriend. >:)_ **

**_Love, Eda_ **

Luz’s face went red when she read the word girlfriend, but shook her head and went to heat up her dinner; Knowing Eda, it was going to be a challenge.

\-------------

At Blight Manor, things were as lively as usual. Thanks to the twins and their hyperactivity.

“So mittens,” Edric was upside down on the sofa and Emira was sitting on the carpet. The only seat left in the mudroom was the loveseat.

“How was the library?” Amity hated when they talked in unison. It always felt like she was being interrogated by a pair of wraiths.

“It was okay. And none of your business.”

The twins exchanged looks, then got up and walked away.

“Night, Mittens.” Their echo doubled as well.

Amity was exhausted, and went up to her room, noticing it had a different feeling than before.

It felt bigger. Lonelier.

She shook the feeling and got ready for bed, making sure to tell one of the staff that she was not eating tonight.

After a thirty minute shower, she slipped into a nightgown and did her routine of filling out her diary, which she called Stacy.

_Hey Stace. Today was a real whirlwind, and frankly? I’m exhausted. Just to catch you up: Boscha, Tiffany and Lorelai all want to have a sleepover here, but I wasn’t really feeling it…and oh! Luz goes to Hexside now. Legally. She was in my first period class, but she rarely paid attention. She did draw a portrait of me, which is on the corkboard of the library room. I guess you could say it’s nice, at the meetings I mean. Like, today for example; I was trying to get the kids to calm down and she just swoops in and practically saves the day! I have literally never been more grateful. She said that back in the human realm her mother was some type of pediatrician (I don’t know either.) and she would help the kids who were there calm down. She’s actually really nice when she’s not ruining things. There’s another meeting tomorrow, so I’ll keep you posted._

_Love, Amity._

After reading over, and correcting any mistakes, Amity closed the book and went to sleep.

She heard faint giggling, and everything was blurry for a moment before it came into focus. When it did, Luz was running ahead of her, laughing and yelling for her to follow.

“Wait up!”

Amity ran after her, sprinting through a forest and onto a beach, where Luz sat at the shore, humming.

“Luz?”

No words in reply, but a hand patting the sand near her.

Amity sat next to her, jolting a little when Luz rested her head on her shoulder.

“Amity, you’re so calm and peaceful when no one’s watching. Well, I am, but that’s aside the point. What I’m trying to say is” she chuckled before continuing, finishing the sentence in a voice that sounded chillingly beautiful.

“What I’m trying to say is…I, uh…is” Amity felt her heart racing, panicking.

Luz looked up at her, brown eyes sparkling the muscles in her irises contracting a bit.

“What I’m trying to say is” her face suddenly changed into her butler’s.

“It’s time to wake up, Miss Amity.”

Amity shot up from her sleep, a small yelp escaping her.

Her butler, a skinny, bearded imp called Cummings stood at the door, concern and confusion filling his eyes.

“Uh, thank you, Cummings. You are dismissed.”

Amity sat there in bed for a moment, processing what just happened.

“So, I was chasing her, we were on a beach and—“ her face reddened at the fresh memory of Luz resting her head on her shoulder, how her eyes glimmered and let a small, dopey smile creep onto her face.

“Wait! No. I gotta get ready.” She pushed the thought deep inside her, and raced to the bathroom.

Within the hour she was out of the house, trailing behind her siblings, who kept teasing her more-stoic-than-usual demeanor.

“What’sa matter Mittens?” Edric turned and walked backwards while facing his sister, who did the same.

“yeah, you seem off.”

Amity gritted her teeth. It was that wretched dream that was throwing her off-kilter, but she can’t show weakness, especially to them.

“None of your business. And walk normally, would you?”

The two shrugged with a knowing smile, and turned again.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!” the sing-songed before racing off. Amity scoffed and kept walking.

Before long, she could see Luz and her friends standing near the steps at the entrance, Willow in particular looked peeved. Amity got closer, and could hear what was happening.

“I’m sorry willow, the thing ran long and I was really tired after, I swear I didn’t blow you off.” Amity watched Luz’s hand clasp around willows, a boiling feeling at the pit of her stomach appearing for a flash.

Willow’s face softened.

“It’s fine, I just really want you to meet her. Do you have plans today after school?”

Luz grew nervous, chuckling uncontrollably.

“Um, I’ve got a test tomorrow, so I’ll be studying at the library. Maybe after five?” Luz’s eyes drifted over her shoulder, catching amity’s. She raised her eyebrows, as if to ask if it was okay and amity nodded.

“All right, but no later, okay?” Luz nodded, and pulled willow into a hug. Amity decided it was time to intervene.

“Luz. Oh, Willow and the other kid. Hi. Anyway, Luz, are you coming later to study in the library? I already have complaints about being your tutor. I’d hate it if you were late. Seriously.” She saw willow’s stunned face, and the other boy shrugged. Luz looked confused.

“Ohhhhh…Oh! Yeah, I’m coming.”

Amity nodded. “And try not to feed the filing cabinets sticky buns this time, huh?” she put on her most sarcastic face and walked off, face tingling. By the time she was in the first hall and about to turn the corner, Luz’s voice rang out in the hall.

“Amity wait!” She turned to watch the girl run towards her, constantly checking over her shoulder.

“whew…hokay. Amity, thanks for covering for me back there.”

Amity smirked. “What good is a secret book club if people other than you and me know?”

“Don’t forget your siblings and Eda.”

“Luz, I was specifically trying to.”

The two laughed, and if felt great to Amity. Like she could just stay here, talking to Luz in this empty hall for days on end. Little did she know, Luz was starting to feel the same. The moment broke when Willow’s voice echoed through the hall adjacent.

“Luz? They got mini pancakes for breakfast today!”

“Heh. Duty calls. See ya in first period.”

Amity watched Luz walk off, a twinge striking her lungs, but shook the feeling and returned the goodbye.

“Yeah. Later.”

It wasn’t soon before Boscha and her clique appeared.


	11. ughhhh boschaaa

“Amity! We’ve been looking all over for you!”

Inwardly, Amity screamed in anger, but kept her face neutral.

“Boscha, Tiff and Lori. What’s up?”

Boscha shoved the other two out of the way as she linked her arm through Amity’s, then started to blabber on about something else her mother had bought her and how

pathetic it was.

Amity felt terrible for Boscha’s mother, even if she didn’t know the woman. But she still absentmindedly agreed to whatever she said.

Big mistake, it turns out.

“So we _can_ have a sleepover?”

“T-tonight?” Amity stuttered, snapping out of her daze. The other three girls nodded.

Amity winced. “I have to tutor someone tonight, but maybe, uh, next week?”

Boscha nodded, and the three girls left Amity without a word of goodbye. Typical.

The first bell rang, and the influx of chatter and footsteps filled the hallway. Amity rode the crowd to her first period.

\-------------

When she finally made it inside, many of her classmates were practicing their duplicate abominations a bit more before the late bell rang, and Luz was already scribbling on a paper.

Amity smiled to herself before sitting in her seat. She could see Luz was drawing a comic about…her?

“Oh, hey again, Amity.”

“Hey.”

Amity noticed Luz hastily erasing a few things from the comic, and very quickly at that.

“so, uh, whatcha got there?”

Luz covered it with her hand, doing that trademark nervous chuckle.

“This old thing?” she purposely smudged it a little, making the words illegible.

“So, uh, y’know how clubs and other like, meetings keep the minutes from the last meeting and just recap it? I wanted to do that, but in a comic strip? Yeah.”

Amity nodded slowly. “Uh-huh. Okay then.”

Luz crumbled the paper, pulling out a similar blank one from her notepad, which came from her bag this time.

“Hey, you brought your bag.” Amity smirked while pointing at it, to which Luz laughed.

The late bell rang, and the door swung shut by itself. Within seconds, the teacher appeared into the room.

“Good morning class. I take it you’ve all been practicing?”

A monotone “yes” filled the room, and the teacher nodded.

“All right then, first to demonstrate is star student Amity. Miss Blight, to the front.”

Scattered applause replaced the echoes of yeses as Amity sauntered confidently to the front.

Clearing her throat, she began her demonstration.

A pot of abomination goo shuddered at her side.

“Abomination. Rise.” As she spoke, her eyes followed the same counterclockwise movement as her finger, and another Amity crawled out of the pot, dusting herself off.

The two stood side by side, and bowed, signaling the end of her demonstration.

“Abomination. Cower.” The second Amity melted into a purple puddle, before trickling up the side of the pot.

A full applause soon followed.

“Thank you, Miss Blight. Now class, did you notice any difference between the caster and the abomination double?”

Confused chatter was cut through by Luz’s voice.

“I did.”

The teacher smiled.

“Excellent. Please come to the front of the class and tell us what differences you found.”

Luz laid her pencil on her paper, and made her way to the front of the class.

“So, the first difference I noticed was that the double had purple roots on her hair instead of amity’s caramel colored one, and it’s sleeves and leggings were also purple.”

The teacher nodded. “Go on.”

“It’s eyes were also purple instead of amity’s yellow ones and it had purple earrings.”

The class applauded lightly, with a few “wows” thrown in between, and Luz was sent back to her seat.

“Now, class, it is easy to mistake a double for the real deal, but as Miss Noceda has just pointed out, there are many small details to look out for.”

Amity smiled, a subconscious part of her really glad Luz notices all those things about her.

The two of them passed notes throughout the rest of class, sharing drawings and doodling all over the conversation until the end of the hour.


	12. Willow and Gus are on to Luz

Luz met with Gus and Willow by the entrance of the mess hall, their newest friend ritual since Luz’s enrollment.

“Hey Luz!” Willow had a couple of blossoms in her hair, but looked happier than normal.

“Heyy! Something fun happen in class?” the three of them made it to a table.

“Well, you remember this morning, when Amity came over to talk to you?” Gus motioned toward willow, who was combing through her hair with her fingers and getting the blossoms out.

“Did you notice how she didn’t call me a half-witch?”

Luz nodded.

“Well, she would always make a point of saying it whenever she or the rest of those girls were around me.”

The three of them had a small celebration, and off they went to get lunch.

While she listened to jokes and stories willow and Gus had, Luz was sketching in her notepad again. She hadn’t noticed that her friends had gone silent and were watching her draw.

Until it was too late.

“who are you drawing?” Gus’s small face rested on her shoulder and jolted away when she jumped.

“Gah!” willow leaned over the table a bit to see what was on the page.

“Amity?”

Luz stuttered out a lie.

“I-I was, uh, gonna draw you guys! Wh-When I’m bored, I like drawing the people around me!”

Willow and Gus raised their eyebrows in unison. As they opened their mouths, Amity and her clique walked by.

“Aw, nerds sharing notes?” Boscha’s three eyes narrowed sarcastically.

“Pfft, what a drag, right Amity?”

Amity made eye contact with Luz for a split second.

“Just leave them alone, Boscha. Let’s go.”

Surprise filled the girls’ absence.

“That? Was weird.” Gus watched them leave.

“Do you guys think amity’s sick or something? She almost never tells Boscha to back off.” Willow’s teal eyes were wide and concerned.

Luz took this as an opportunity to change the subject.

“Don’t know. Hey, what’d you guys do in class today?”

She tried to look innocent, but her friends turned to her with evil grins.

“Don’t try to change the subject, Luz.” Gus scooted closer to her while willow leaned forward from across the table.

“You’re acting weird too, come to think of it.”

Luz sputtered.

“Wha? Pfft, nah.”

The other two shared a look that made Luz nervous, then nodded.

“Alright.” Willow went back to her lunch as if nothing had happened, and Gus moved back to his lunchbox.

“We believe you. But we will be watching.” Gus pointed at her with a smile.

Luz had to keep from letting out a sigh of relief.

After Lunch was over, Luz felt like time was moving slower…and slower, until it was the end of the school day.

Luz met willow at the entrance outside and the two of them made their way to the library.

“See ya later Willow!” Luz waved as willow walked home.

“You’d better!”

As soon as willow disappeared across the horizon, Luz rushed into the library, making a beeline for the Kid’s Corner.

As she entered, a ton of whispery voices said some variation of “it’s the human girl!”

After receiving many leg hugs, and whispering hello’s and hi’s back, Luz managed to calm them down enough to talk quietly.

“Where’s Amity?”

A young witch with two purple braids and a missing front tooth answered.

“Miss Amity’s not here yet, and the rules say we have to be quiet until she comes.”

Luz chuckled and nodded.

A couple seconds later, Amity entered the room.

“YAY!” all the kids went to hug her legs, as well.

“Hey everyone! Sorry I was late.” She noticed Luz sitting in one of the tiny chairs as the table and walked over.

“Did anyone follow you?”

Luz shook her head.

“Willow dropped me off at the entrance but didn’t go inside.”

Amity looked relieved.

“Good.”

She turned to the kids and smiled kindly.

“Kids, I have a proposal.” The kids immediately sat down and looked up at Amity with obedience.

“Me and Luz have to study for a test. If you all can play quietly, next time I’ll give you all a special treat. Got it?”

All the children did a zipping motion across their lips and nodded as Amity turned away from them.

“Okay, we’re good to go.”

Luz backed out of the room, watching as the kids played quietly in awe.

“Wow, they’re great kids.”

Amity shrugged.

“I just taught them some etiquette.”

The two of them walked around the shelves until they reached the book that unlocked the room.

Amity reached out, and so did Luz. Their hands touched on the spine of the book, then jolted away.

“You can pull it.”

They spoke quickly in unison, faces tinted red.

“I’ll do it.” Amity tipped the book and the door opened.


	13. the confession

“Sorry we only have until five.” Luz rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as Amity took the chair this time.

“It’s fine.” Amity was still thinking about their conversation from this morning. She smiled to herself, before turning to Luz with a nonchalant expression.

“So, uh, The minutes from last meeting, Luz?”

Luz looked up from her knees.

“The huh now?” Luz was breaking a cold sweat. Maybe pretending she didn’t know what was going on would help amity forget, but what happened next shot that idea down. Fast.

Amity chuckled, and swiveled her finger, bringing to life a purple, hazy memory from this morning.

_“So, uh, y’know how clubs and other like, meetings keep the minutes from the last meeting and just recap it? I wanted to do that, but in a comic strip? Yeah.”_

Luz’s face in the haze was nervous, and she realized she had been caught.

Luz sighed as the haze dissipated.

“You got me.” Amity observed Luz closely. Something was wrong, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Wait. Don’t bring it out just yet.” Luz’s hand stopped in midair, inched from the bag’s opening.

“Are you…feeling okay?”

Amity’s sudden change of tone caught Luz off-guard. Her heart was racing and her hands were practically blurry from all the shaking they had begun to do.

“I, uh wh—“

Great. Now she was inarticulate.

Amity moved closer, face riddled with concern.

“Luz, this is a safe space. You can tell me anything.” Luz looked into her eyes wordlessly, mustering the courage to finally tell the truth.

She had doubted it for a while, but this feeling is unmistakable. She had felt it when she fell for that “chosen-one” garbage, and popped up again when Edric and Emira called her cute. It seemed to be amplified when she hung around amity, and was almost seismic right now.

“You know that weird feeling I was talking about last meeting?”

Amity was struck for a second by how unsure Luz sounded, but agreed.

“And how you said I was nervous about something?”

Amity was confused. “Yeah…what about it?”

“Well, uh, maybe I was nervous about someone?” Luz avoided eye contact, choosing instead to pull at invisible threads at the hem of her hoodie.

Amity thought for a second, analyzing memories. Luz had been acting strange, and when she was around, Amity felt like she was her genuine self, not some uppity star student. Then, the image that had been ingrained into her memory flashed before her.

Luz, resting her head on her shoulder, trying to say something and being as inarticulate as she was now.

“Amity, I uh…have something to say.”

Amity’s neck had never swiveled so fast.

“I, um…I like you. Like, really like you. And you make me feel like I’m flying sometimes and my stomach is constantly filled with butterflies and—“

“Luz.”

Luz’s cheeks were furiously red, a nice warmth growing on Amity’s as well.

“I, uh. I like you too.”

A colossal silence filled the room. Both were reeling from the exchange that happened not even three seconds ago.

“So, what do we—“

They spoke in equal uncertainty and unison. They laughed in unison, too.

“Uh, how do we?” Luz waved her hands around in a confused way.

Amity smiled nervously, and walked over to Luz, joining her on the beanbag.

“Oh.” Luz’s skin tingled at the sensation of Amity’s proximity.

“Let’s just process all this, hm?” Despite her quickened pulse, Amity sounded calm.

After a couple minutes of silence, Luz spoke.

“Okay, this? Is so confusing.” Amity giggled.

“I-I feel like we need to do something.”

Amity sat up to face her.

“I’m just as new to this as you are.” Luz smiled, but went back to her rant.

“But shouldn’t we like, I dunno, _do something_? I just feel like we aren’t doing anything so far.” Before she could continue, Amity slipped her fingers through Luz’s.

Her face went from nervous to a goofy smile within seconds.

“Just, do what you want, I guess.”

Luz nodded wordlessly, and adjusted herself on the bean bag.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, which was great until Luz’s alarm sounded.

“Oh, shoot. It’s 4:55. We have to make it look like we were studying before willow comes.”

Amity quickly put on her bag and opened the door. Luz rushed out and picked the nearest table. Amity soon followed.

As the two of them opened to a random passage in a workbook they found, Willow entered the library. She looked around for a while, before noticing Luz watching her.

“Okay, she’s walking over, don’t make a scene.” Luz whispered as she waved Willow over.

Amity snickered. “Me? Make a scene? Never.”

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Willow smiled and amity nodded, which earned her a soft elbow to the ribs from Luz.

“Hey Willow.”

The blue-haired girl’s eyes widened.

“Is it five already? Geez, time flies huh, Amity?”

Amity looked at Luz, whose eyes were filled with a “just-go-with-it” intensity. “Yeah. Guess so.”

Amity slid the workbook back into her bag and stood up. “Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Luz.”

“Yep! See ya.”

Amity waved slowly as she walked out of the entrance of the library, walking calmly until she turned a corner. After that, she sprinted home and threw herself on her bed. She had a lot to process.

Within a few minutes, Emira knocked lightly on the door frame, before letting herself in.

“Hey mittens. You seemed to be in a rush today. Anything exciting happen?”

Amity didn’t even have time to pretend to be annoyed.

“Actually, yeah.”

Emira leaned back in surprise.

“Whoa, really? You usually tell me to get lost when I ask you about school.”

Amity ignored her comment and spilled everything that happened in the last couple of hours. Emira was appropriately surprised.

“That’s a ton to unpack, Amity.” Emira’s wide eyes were replaced by cheeky slits. “But I could totally tell Luz liked you.”

Amity ignored the snark once more, intrigued by her sister’s statement.

“Really? How?”

Emira motioned for her to scoot over, and she began to explain.

“Well, sort of. She’s always talking about how great you are, even if you are treating her like an alley-demon.”

Amity thought about that last part.

“Personally, if you’re still feeling confused about it, the two of you should kiss.”

Amity jumped at the word.

“What now?”

Emira giggled. “The best way to know if any relationship is the one you want to be in, you should know by the kiss.”

Amity blushed at the thought of it, but there was no way she would actually… _do_ it.


	14. the flowery language is actually worth something

Over at Willow’s house, Luz was astounded by the sheer amount of plant life inside. If she hadn’t seen the exterior, she might’ve thought she was in a jungle.

“Gramma Thorn is in her room, let’s go.”

Willow slipped out of her boots and walked up the stairs. Luz thought she should do the same.

“Gramma? I brought my friend!” Willow knocked on a white door with a grin.

“Maidenhair? Is that you? Get in here, you scamp.” A seasoned voice was muffled by the door.

“‘Maidenhair?’ is that a nickname?” Luz mumbled to herself before being pulled into the room by Willow.

Inside, a short woman with light blue hair pulled into a lazy bun was watering the colorful flowers that lined the walls of her room. Willow stepped forward.

“Gramma Thorn, this is my human friend Luz.” She waved a hand in Luz’s direction and turned her head to face Luz.

“Luz, this is my Gramma Thorn.”

Thorn turned from her plants to face Luz, who was struck by how young she looked. Her skin was glowing, and the hair closes to her face farmed it in a type of natural way. She wore almost the same tortoiseshell glasses as Willow, except hers appeared to be made of wood, with small blossoms blooming around the frames.

“She’s a quiet type, huh?”

Luz snapped out of her daze.

“Uh, hi! Gramma thorn, hi. I’m Luz.” She held out a hand to shake, which Thorn gently accepted.

Thor looked around, frowning.

“Oh, thistles. No chairs. Very well.” She shrugged, and green and pink vines crawled up through the floor and into the general shape of chairs beneath them.

“Go on then, talk to me!” Thorn chuckled as willow launched into a story. Luz really only half-listened, due to the fact her mind was all abuzz about Amity.

“And, recently, Amity hasn’t been calling me a half-witch!” Willow smiled.

“Amity, the teal one?” Thorn cocked her head while Willow nodded.

Willow looked over at Luz, who was tying and untying the strings of her hoodie under her cowl.

“Well, Gramma, me and Luz are gonna hang out on the porch. See you later!” in response, a vine dropped from the ceiling and deposited a pale blue carnation into Willow’s hands, causing Luz to do the same and receive a bright pink gardenia in return.

“Thanks, Gramma!” Willow placed it behind her ear and looked at Luz’s flower.

“Hey, why’d you get a gardenia? You should’ve gotten maybe a chrysanthemum.”

Luz eyes the flower with confusion.

“Is that supposed to mean something? The flowers?”

The two of them walked down the stairs and out the front door.

“Those vines are a special variety only grown by my Great-great grandmother, passed down generations. They’re called ‘Floriographer’s Tendrils’, and give whoever walks beneath them a flower that means a specific thing about them. In my gramma’s variety, they reveal the most prominent emotions you’re feeling as you walk under.”

She paused to take the carnation out from behind her ear.

“In my case, this carnation means that I was feeling proud of my family and comfortable in my home. And I was, since you had finally met her. Gardenias, depending on the color, can mean you secretly love someone.” She pointed at the bloom held between Luz’s thumb and forefinger.

“Your flower says you like someone, judging by the color, secretly.” Willow was so deep in translating, she overlooked all the cues Luz was giving.

“Luz, do you…like somebody?”

The silence on the porch was littered with whistles form a gentle breeze, which carried Luz’s mumbled answer right to Willow’s ears.

“It’s Amity.”

Willow gave luz the biggest hug as soon as she deciphered the answer.

“Luz, you know you could’ve told me, right?”

Luz only hugged back tighter in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses victorian flower language. if you wanna learn more, dm me on discord @ VexVex #5765


	15. I'm Baaaack!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we've been bombarded with all types of news throughout my absence, huh? If you have cable, please do NOT forget to watch tomorrow starting at 8 pm to catch ALL-NEW Amphibia, TOH, and Big City Greens, if you're into that! if not, I recommend the youtube user Hop Pop for episode parts the day after. and don't forget to spread the word fellas and fellettes.
> 
> Also, thanks a bajillion for leaving comments and kudos.

* * *

Luz walked back home part of the way with Willow, who asked her tons of questions she barely knew the answer to.

“When did you realize you liked her?”

“I don’t know…”

“What's your favorite thing about her?”

“Her smile? The way she snorts when she laughs too hard? I don’t know.”

Willow went quiet for a moment. Luz took this moment to ask a question of her own.

“Does—Does this bother you, Willow?”

“I...Don’t know.”

The two stopped walking.

“On the one hand,” Willow didn't even make eye contact now. “Me and Amity don't really have the best history...But, I want you to be happy no matter what. And if it’s Amity that makes you feel all these things, and it makes you happy, then I support you.”

“I should get going back home.” Willow hugged Luz before turning and walking away.

“See ya.” Luz was muddled inside, and half-jogged, half-sped walked back home.

“Hiiiii Luuuuz!” Hooty greeted her as she walked through and heard Eda talking to someone.

“Yep. If you don't let the best loaf set, it’ll bite your fingers off.” she chuckle-cackled while the new voice responded.

“Really?!”

Luz gasped.

_Amity._

She tried to sneak up the stairs when King came out of the hallway.

“Hey! Luz is back!” King hugged her leg before walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Luz! Dinner’ll be ready in a bit.” Eda’s voice rang out from the kitchen, and Luz winced mid-step. _Great, let the whole isles know I’m here, why not._

“Um, Owl lady? Eda?” Amity’s voice trembled with uncertainty. “Can I uh, go?”

“Oh, yeah. That's what you came for isn't it?”

A sink ran, and Luz turned to see amity taking off the ratty brown apron Eda has but never uses. A smile crept on her face as she waited for Amity to catch up.

“Hey!” Luz kept from throwing out finger guns and ended up waving her fists like jazz hands. Amity smiled and gave a halfhearted “Hey…” in return. Luz remembered common decency and offered to meet up in her room.

“So, welcome to my room!” Luz swung the door open with a nervousness rating in the thousands. Amity stepped in politely and looked around. Luz closed the door and sat cross-legged on the sleeping bag. “What do you think?”

Amity smiled at the lights strung along the ceiling and sat down on one of the boxes. “The lights are pretty.”

After a trademark thanks from Luz, silence filled the room. Amity picked at her nails while Luz tapped out a beat on the floor. Both were inwardly infuriated at their inability to speak. “So how was Willow’s?” Amity looked up from her hands.

“It was fine. Her grandma’s really pretty for her age.”

Amity chuckled. “I remember willow talking about some skincare ritual full of plants. It was cool.”

Luz smiled at the floor before the silence filed in again.

“Amity, I uh.” Luz went quiet.

“So, um. Azura, huh?” Amity inwardly facepalmed.

“Oh yeah, I got King into it.” Luz chuckle flooded into Amity’s ears and made her smile. “But, why’d you come here?”

_Crap._

“To make up for the meeting you kiss--Uh, the meeting you missed.” Amity got off the box and sat next Luz, not noticing her arm stiffen.

Luz groaned and fell back.

“Why is it so hard to talk to you?” She smiled as she said it, but her brows were furrowed.

“I was thinking the same thing. It was easier to talk before because I was always angry and confused, but now I’m just flat out weird? I don't know.” Amity leaned back after talking and the two watched the grayish clouds roll through the sunset out the window.

“This is pretty okay too.” Amity closed her eyes as the sun flooded in from behind a cloud.

“Yeah.” Luz agreed as she squinted against the harsh light.

“Hey, the sunset reminds me of your eyes. All yellowy and golden.” Luz’s eyes refocused once another cloud scrolled past the sun.

“Heh. yeah.” Amity turned her head. “It’s pretty, isn't it?” 

Luz closed her eyes for a minute. “Yes. Beautiful.”

Amity decided to go for it. Rolling over a bit, she placed her lips on Luz’s softly, and for a split second felt electricity shoot through her. It was over just as soon as it started. Amity sat up and turned away, lips tingling.

“Woah,” Luz mumbled in shock, still laying on the floor. Even if it was only a second long, it felt like a burst of tingles down her limbs.

Before anyone could say anything, Amity’s scroll unfurled in front of her with a message.

**New message from Emira:** **  
****So, did you do it yet?**

Amity shot up and stuttered through a goodbye before speeding down the stairs. A few minutes later, Eda opened the door looking confused.

“What’s up with her?”

Luz shrugged from her spot on the floor with her hand over her mouth.

“And what’s with the hand?” Eda pointed a golden nail towards Luz, who responded by lifting her hand and making a face.

“Well dinner’s ready downstairs.” Eda gave her famous smirk before leaving. 

* * *

Amity burst into her room, where Ed and Em were waiting, smiles on their faces. Emira spoke first.

“So, I’m guessing you did it? How did it feel?”

Amity smiled for a split second, remembering the tingle on her lips and the shock that ran through her whole nervous system.

"I did it."

Edric leaned forwards expectantly.

" _Aaaaaa_ nd?"

"And it felt like electricity." She dropped her things on the floor and sat next to Emira looking exhausted and excited all in one.

"Well then, my work here is done." Emira clapped her hands together as if they were dusty while grinning.

"Now we can go back to bugging you..." Edric teased as he got up.

Amity was unfazed.

Emira got up and whispered something to him as they both left the room, and Amity quickly drifted off to sleep.


	16. Yay, Boscha!

The next morning, both girls were racked with anxiety. For one, neither had even had times to process and stayed up the whole night thinking in terror.

“Hey Luz! Isn't it time to go, or something?” Eda’s sarcastic voice was lined with a thin concern that hid when Luz came down the stairs, hair a mess but with a smile on her face.

“Morning! Bye!” Luz ran out the door to catch up with Gus and Willow at the front of the school, trying her best to look as normal as possible.

Except, of course, when life decides to be a real pain.

“What’s the matter, Amity?” Boscha’s snarky voice was loud and clear through the din of the courtyard. Luz stayed close, but turned away.

Amity sighed.

“I couldn't sleep last night.”

One of Boscha’s group spoke next.

“Was it because of that exam you have next week? I've been kinda stressed about it.”

Amity hesitated, then answered with a quick yes.

Luz decided to stop eavesdropping and walked over to her friends.

“Hey Luz!” Gus’s smile put Luz at ease for a bit and Willow's soft smile was welcoming.

“Your hair’s a mess.” Willow extended a hand to smooth the flicks of hair that were out of place.

“Thanks.” Luz smiled, but Gus took no time in his questions.

“So, did you meet Thorn? Do you like her?” He bounced slightly with excitement.

Luz answered his questions and for a while forgot all about yesterday. By the time the bell screamed, she was back to her regular self...until the worst possible hour of the day had cycled to the first period.

“See ya later, Amity!” Boscha’s excitement was met with a distracted “okay.”

Once she had turned, Luz was trying desperately to get in the room while evading her stare, but to no avail.

“Ugh.” all three slate colored irises turned to annoyed pinpricks. “I forgot you were here.”

After groaning inwardly, Luz decided to take the high road.

“Good morning Boscha.”

Boscha mocked her smile in return and geared up to make a snide remark.

“Noceda and Gredston. Unless you both want demerits, I suggest you enter the class.” the Potions teacher stared at them over a large reddish nose.

“Yes sir.” the two spoke in unison and sat at opposite ends of the room.

Classes rolled by with barely any time to react, until lunch came.

As Luz walked out of the Bard class humming the levitation tune, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a closet.

“Wah!!”

“SHHH!”

In the darkness, Luz felt short hair brush past her shoulder as the person reached to turn on the light.

“Did you have to scream?” Amity’s face looked concerned as the lights flickered on.

“Sorry,” Luz chuckled. “It was just unexpected. But why are we here?”

Amity looked determined.

“It's about yesterday. We need to talk.”

The mood of the whole room changed at that moment, heightened by their proximity. Luz tried to choke out a sentence, but Amity had already begun.

“I just went for it, and I was practically assaulting you and I’m--”

Luz cut her off.

“Amity. I liked it. Well, I mean, it was--Yes.”

The two laughed for a while and exited the closet quickly. Before walking the opposite direction, Amity said something quickly over her shoulder.

“Cover story: we had to meet to talk about tutoring.” And with that she left Luz in the hall, a faint red on her cheeks, smiling.


	17. uh oh stinky

Luz walked into the cafeteria scanning for her friends and walked over with a neutral expression.

“Where were you? You weren't at the door and boscha almost tripped me.” Willow averted eye contact. Luz was both apologetic and furious.

“She what? I left early to meet up with amity to schedule tutoring, but I can't believe Boscha would do that to you.”

Gus cut in.

“ _ Almost. _ She faked it.”

Luz cooled down considerably, but still was angry. She made a note to confront boscha later, but it appeared that wouldn’t be necessary. Within five minutes she and her crew were at the table, all eyes trained on Luz.

“Hey Luz, do me a favor and let Amity live her own life. Got that?” Boscha’s smirk burned on Luz skin and as she was about to answer, Amity ran towards the group.

“Boscha! What are you doing?!”

Boscha turned around confidently, only to find Amity’s face beet red, a look she knew all too well. She visibly shrunk back as the young witch tore into her, only giving small stutters in response.

“I already told you to leave them be, and you ignore me like you always do. Just leave me, and them by extension, alone.” Amity pointed in the direction of the trio before turning and leaving.

“But I…” Boscha started before dropping it altogether, her face blank as she and her lackeys walked out of the cafeteria.

Gus winced. “Yikes.”

Willow seemed unaffected by the scene and Luz was speechless.

“Should we check on them?” Gus weakly pointed a finger in either direction.

“I’mma sneak around and bring updates.” Luz slipped out of the table and in the direction Amity stormed off in.

Coincidentally, just around the exit was the bathroom. Walking in, Luz called out for Amity, receiving a small whimper-sniff combo from the final stall.

“This is all my fault.”

Luz neared the stall and sat down in front of the door.

“Not it isn't, Amity. Boscha’s the worst, and I'm glad you cut her off.”

Amity sniffed again.

“No, it really is my fault. She’s like this towards you because of me and my stupid trust issues.”

“Am--”

“Luz. I was terrible to you and Boscha and Tiffany and Lorelai all mindlessly agreed with me. And I can't even begin to understand why she always takes things too far.”

Luz considered what she said.

“You...wanna come out?”

Amity sniffed again, and clothes rustled as she stood and unlocked the door. Luz moved back and looked at Amity with her arms outstretched.

Amity hesitated.

“Come on…” 

After the two hugged, they left the bathroom and went their separate ways, since the end of lunch had just been announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave any opinions/criticisms! it really helps my writing process.


End file.
